La regla
by RavenWhite97
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que vivir con vampiros sádicos? ¡Tener que soportar los seis días de la menstruación rodeada de seres con el olfato súper desarrollado! Komori Yui puede decirle de nuevo "adiós" a su tan amada privacidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, de lo contrario la serie tendría harto yaoi e incesto.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, un poco de lenguaje malsonante y tal vez OoC en los personajes.

**Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos", _aquí Yui recién cumple un mes en la mansión Sakamaki.

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

_Porque siempre hay que estar preparada._

* * *

><p><em>I. De sorpresas, malestares y ególatras lentos.<em>

Escribe notas a la par que escucha la voz grave del docente Kirishima. Sí, era posible que mientras sus compañeros evitan perder una cruda batalla contra el sueño, ella estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con sus anotaciones, después de todo posee un libro de texto, pero este es enorme y la letra de los párrafos apenas llega a un nivel aceptable, además la información que obtiene con su oído es más provechosa y directa. Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se esta jodiendo la mano, mover está a tal velocidad debería ser un delito contra los derechos humanos. El profesor de S_ociales_ es implacable, no da descansos y además de todo habla rápido, _"al menos lo hace con una voz alta y clara"_ pensó Komori Yui, la joven cálculo que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la penúltima clase finalizara. Fue entonces, que en medio de tanto esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir manteniendo buenas calificaciones, sintió como si algún liquido bajara por su intimidad, se quedó tiesa, esa sensación la conoce muy bien, maldijo mentalmente por su falta de prevención, al sonar el timbre salió como rayo del aula y fue directo al baño, entro en uno de los cubículos, bajo la falda y su ropa interior, una pequeña mancha roja se mostró orgullosa en la tela blanca.

Era un hecho...le llegó la regla.

¡La jodida regla!

No, no y más no, ¡Joder no! Agarra sus cabellos rubios con desesperación ¡Que suerte de mierda poseía! Justo tenia que bajarle cuando no traía toallas sanitarias ¿qué se supone debería hacer? Imposible que hiciera como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, como si no fuera a mancharse ¡Vamos, que ningún milagro cumpliría tal absurdo! Bien, primero tenia que controlar su respiración y contar hasta diez, o hasta cualquier bendito numero que trajera la calma. Con la vergüenza al tope acomoda su ropa, abre la puerta del cubículo solo un poco, traga saliva con dificultad al notar que no es la única en los sanitarios, Yui muerde sus labios y antes de que la inseguridad termine por enterrarla—disculpa —pronuncia en voz muy baja, aun así la otra estudiante la escucha y se voltea mirándola con curiosidad, con extrañeza también—, ¿tienes...alguna toalla que te sobre?

—¡Ah!—suelta la desconocida como si jamás hubiera pensado que Komori le haría tal pregunta, le sonríe como intentando lograr que Yui deje de sentirse incomoda o avergonzada—, claro que tengo…no te preocupes —la chica busca en su bolsa, pasan los segundos y nada—. Estoy segura de que tenia —la oye refunfuñar, pero después la joven obtiene un súbito cambio de humor y levanta, como si fuera un premio, la toalla sanitaria—. ¡La encontré! Ten.

—G-gracias —suelta Yui muy apenas, no es que no estuviera agradecida, es solo cuestión de _no-puedo-con-la-pena-matenme_.

—De nada. Tranquila, después de todo somos mujeres, hay que ayudarnos entre nosotras —Komori pensó que era realmente una suerte haberse topado con una joven tan amable. Akira, la chica _salvavidas_, se despidió, aunque claro que antes le informo a Yui en donde encontrarla por si llegaba a necesitar otra cosa más. Al salir del sanitario y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, recordó que no había traído su maletín, gruño y con premura regreso al aula donde se impartió _sociales_. Si se tardaba más era un hecho que no llegaría a tiempo a la clase de Física.

No contó con que se toparia con un incordio en el camino.

Un incordio de nombre Ayato Sakamaki.

—¡_Chichinashi_! ¿en dónde rayos te has metido? —Yui da un ligero salto ante el repentino reproche, muerde sus labios para no ser _agresiva_ con Ayato, no esta de humor para aguantar nada y mucho menos a un tipo insufrible con complejo de grandeza, _"sabes perfectamente que no es así, deberías sentirse culpable...un segundo, ¿por qué? ¡Que se joda!" _Su mente en aquel instante es un lío con tanto cambio, y los dolores acostumbrados de la menstruación no le ayudan en nada a relajarse, ¡como detesta sentir esos tirones!—. ¡Oye! ¿me estas escuchando?

Yui rió de mala gana— por supuesto Ayato-kun. Estaba en el baño ¿quieres que te de detalles sobre _eso _también?—al segundo siguiente se lleva una mano a la boca, ¿el pelirrojo la mataría por aquella insolencia? Palideció de golpe—. A-Ayato-kun, no quería decir…es que yo…¿Ayato-kun?

Es desconcertante, Ayato no le grito ni mucho menos la agredió de forma física, solo se quedo viéndola con fijeza, de aquella forma que hace temblar a Yui, que logra acelerar los latinos de su corazón y que la pone jodidamente nerviosa, ¡Como le provoca ganas de golpearlo! ¡No! Un momento, ella no quería moler a _cariñitos_ agresivos al pelirrojo ¿o si? ¿era alguna clase de deseo oscuro y enterrado que ha sido liberado por el brutal ataque de la sangre mensual?— ¡_Chichinashi_! ¿cómo osas ignorar a Ore-sama? —Komori volvió a la realidad, ahora es obvio que Ayato esta molesto, y ella que creyó que se había librado de un molesto discurso, con un tono serio inusual él dice—. Estas diferente, el olor que desprendes es…_raro_ ¿por qué?

A Yui le da un ligero tic en la ceja derecha ¿por qué rayos Ayato se empeña en complicarle la existencia? No, no le diría la causa de su aparente aroma peculiar, antes muerta que revelarle tal verdad, seguro que se burlaría o la molestaría aun más de lo actual, por lo que optó por la opción mas sensata: encubrir la situación— Ayato-kun es tarde, hay que ir a la clase de Física —le sonrió y tomó la mano masculina para guiarlo. El pelirrojo se quedo callado porque Yui no solía mostrarse tan dulce con él, mas bien siempre huía de todos los Sakamaki, ante el comportamiento inusual Ayato frunció el ceño.

—No me contestaste —dice enojado, pero de esa clase de enojo parecido a cuando a un niño caprichoso se le niega algo. Yui aprieta la mano de Ayato con fuerza, y él se cuestiona como es posible que Komori tenga tanta con aquella frágil apariencia.

—¿En serio? Que recuerde no preguntaste nada —responde con cierto tono que heló la sangre del pelirrojo ¿por qué Yui se esta comportando tan extraño y a la defensiva?

—¿A que estas jugando _Chichinashi_? —le reclama, fastidiado porque no lo toman en serio.

—¿A que estas jugando tú?

—No me hables con tanta insolencia. Responde _Chichinashi_, estas agotando mi paciencia.

—¡Oh! ¿La tienes? ¿cómo buscas que conteste si no sé de que pregunta hablas?

—_Chichinashi_ —advierte Ayato, sin embargo Yui no parece haber sido afectada. _"¿Pero qué le ocurre?"_ piensa Ayato una y otra vez, quebrándose la cabeza por comprender a la rubia _no-me-toques-los-ovarios-o-te-la-parto, _el olor que desprende Yui lo marea, es incomodo y jamás pensó que llegaría a tener tal opinión sobre la dulce sangre de Komori, cuando siente un pellizco en el brazo es el momento en que se percata de que no ha dejado de mirar a Yui, quien para su disgusto no esta sonrojada ni balbucea palabras incoherentes, sino que lo ve desafiante, con ambos brazos cruzados y enarcando una de las cejas rubias—. ¿Qué...? —No lo deja ni terminar la oración y ya empieza a reclamarle, ofendida no sé de qué acoso sexual y sobre los derechos de la mujer, de los hombres machistas que ven al género femenino como objeto, de lo idiota e insensible que es él...¡Un momento! ¡Nadie le dice idiota al grandioso Ayato-sama!—. _Chichinashi, _¿te atreviste a insultarme? —suelta en un tono tétrico y con un aura maligna rodeándolo, cualquier persona con sentido común se arrodillaría y suplicaría clemencia, cualquiera que no estuviera con dolores de muerte y sangrando por lugares que no deberían tener esa clase de uso.

—¿Tu qué crees zopenco? —suelta cínica y más tarde se arrepiente, ¿que mierdas ha estado diciendo? ¡Si será estúpida y boquita floja! ¡La matará, Ayato la matará! Contiene un grito y se aleja varios pasos, con todo y piernas temblorosas, debería correr pero se siente tan torpe que el solo pensar en el intento de fuga, solo le proyecta imágenes de ella cayendo de boca, llorando y con un Ayato riéndose en su cara, diciendo lo sosa que es, y Komori no esta de animo como para poder soportarlo—. Ayato-kun yo...—dice como buscando perdón, pero al ver la sonrisa retorcida del vampiro sabe que esta perdida.

—Tu te lo buscaste _Chichinashi_ —Yui contiene un grito ensordecedor, se da la vuelta en un intento inútil para salvar su vida, pero Ayato es mucho más rápido, ¡Vamos, es un jodido vampiro, es obvio que es superior a ella! Bueno, al menos en lo que se refiere a la condición física, Ayato la mataría y después la reviviría para matarla de nuevo si se enterara que por un instante Yui pensó que era estúpido. Para su desagrado el pelirrojo la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, y prácticamente la arrastro hacia un aula vacía, el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada fue como si una señal de ejecución hubiera sido ordenada, ¡ella no anhelaba que su cabeza rodara! ¡Oh, cielos no! ¡No!—. ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? Es _rara_, tu rostro debería mostrar miedo y desesperación —siendo honesto, Yui comenzaba a darle miedo con esa cara de maniaca en pleno delirio divino, ¿que coño le ocurría a la pecho plano? mas bien...¡¿por qué cojones debería siquiera importarle?! En su pánico Yui no alcanzo a notar el ligero sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Ayato—. Mírame —le ordenó, Komori solo se encogió de miedo, el vampiro bufó exasperado, se acerco tanto que los labios de ambos estuvieron a poco de tocarse, Yui adquirió un tono rojo y él solo se burlo de ella, ¿por qué Ayato era tan insensible?

El vampiro se concentro en el cuello de ella, su lengua recorrió la piel cálida y suave, justo cuando estuvo a punto de encajar sus colmillos en la carne tierna, un sollozo lo detuvo por un segundo, al final optó por restarle importancia y seguir con su objetivo—¡eres un maldito refrigerador de mierda! —¿refrigerador? ¿por qué rayos un refrigerador? Ayato suelta unas carcajadas demasiado ruidosas y Komori se siente avergonzada, sin embargo también decidida, mas que nada por los dolores que tenia que por defender su dignidad. Actuó de forma increíble, Ayato jamás pensó que una mujer tan llorona y débil seria capaz de sacarlo de encima, anonadado queda sentado en el suelo, reaccionó después de segundos infinitos, listo para reclamar, pero la expresión tan aterradora que le dirigió Yui lo dejó mudo—. ¡Eres un cabrón insensible! ¡Machista! ¿acaso no puedes comprender que me siento tan mal? ¡No, porque tu eres un hombre! ¡Nunca entenderás este dolor! —le grito de pie y mirando al pelirrojo como si quisiera matarlo, ¡era atemorizante! ¡¿pero que bicho le ha picado a la _tabla_?! ¿ha perdido la razón cierto? ¡Sí, era eso! ¡La plana solo se ha vuelto loca!

De algún modo Ayato siente algo extraño esparcirse por su pecho, es de esa clase de sentimiento que le dice que actuó mal, ¡pero de ningún modo lo aceptaría y mucho menos se disculparía con _Chichinashi_! ¡Ademas, no es su culpa que la rubia este tan zafada y temperamental! De nuevo, como parecía que seguiría ocurriendo por lo que resta del día, Yui lo desconcertó aun más, ella primero comenzó a llorar con intensidad y a balbucear, para después gritarle con claridad, que todo era su puta culpa, que por qué era tan desconsiderado, que por qué no podía dejarla en paz,¡Porque era suya y podía hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana, por eso! Claro que en un momento como aquel no se lo diría, no era como si le tuviera miedo, no, claro que no, ¡aquello jamás!—D-deja de llorar _Chichinashi_ —sin embargo su voz salió temblorosa, le gusta apreciar el rostro lloroso de Yui pero este tipo de cara sollozante no le agrado, solo le dejó un pésimo sabor en la boca, y Ayato esta confundido, harto de tanto grito y situación absurda, estúpida, ¿que mierda ha hecho para merecer semejante castigo?

Ayato iba a callar a Yui, iba, porque desde el suelo tuvo la pequeña visión de la ropa interior de Yui, y lo que vio lo dejó confundido, algo preocupado pero no lo admitirá en esta vida y mucho menos en la otra, si es que moría en esta, algo rojo logró captar su visión, osado se levanta, Komori queda en silencio y de nuevo lo observa con miedo, ignorando el comportamiento tan cambiante de Yui, el vampiro consigue que la chica quede en el suelo, abre las piernas de ella con todo y gritos de amenaza, _"sí que hoy esta trastornada" _piensa con molestia.

Ante los ojos del pelirrojo queda la prenda interior, Yui se tapa la cara avergonzada y jurando venganza, _"¿venganza? si ni siquiera eres capaz de huir ni defenderte, ¿como rayos te vas a vengar?"_ piensa con pesimismo la chica. Ayato queda paralizado, la chica sangra, pero esa sangre tiene un olor distinto, siente sus manos temblar—¿por qué estas sangrando? ¿no será que...? —incapaz de completar la frase, llegan a él un millón de posibilidades, ¿y si ella tiene alguna enfermedad y se esta muriendo? No, no podría ser eso, el olor de los enfermos era repugnante y deprimente, ¿y si alguno de sus hermanos se le adelanto o se atrevió a lastimar a su Yui? De solo pensarlo una furia inmensa lo ataca, ¡Los matará! pero antes la _matará_ a ella por dejarse, por descuidada, ¿acaso Komori es tonta? ¡Nunca se debía bajar la guardia en un sitio lleno de vampiros con tendencias sádicas! Ayato siente un dolor de cabeza nacer, suelta un largo suspiro y ve a Yui de forma intensa, obligándola a responder su anterior cuestión—, me estoy impacientando Yui, ¡contesta!

Yui solo muestra una mueca de fastidio, al vampiro comenzaba a cansarle aquella actitud—sí Ayato-kun, has acertado —al pelirrojo se le va el aire, ¿cómo ella es capaz de pronunciarlo con un tono tan grosero?

—¡Estas mal! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Laito te lastimara de _esa_ forma? —nombra a su hermano mayor porque él es el más pervertido de todos—, ¡eres una idiota! —grita enfurecido, ¿cómo es posible que permitiera que tocaran una de sus pertenencias? Es inaceptable y también extraño, porque al mismo tiempo es como si aquello no fuese el único detalle que le importa.

¿Ayato la había llamado por su nombre hace tan solo unos minutos? Fue sorpresivo, Yui sintió como si _algo_ cálido tocara su corazón, tanto que su expresión se ablando y miro al pelirrojo con cariño, el momento seria más romántico si ella no estuviera en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas, súper expuesta, y el vampiro como causante de todo, pero incluso de aquella manera Yui piensa que nada podría arruinar la situación. Error, después de todo el hombre que la atrae es Ayato Sakamaki, un idiota con el ego elevando hasta la luna, escuchar como un montón de sandeces salían de esos labios tan apetecibles…_"¡¿qué estoy pensando?!"_ le originó una decepción, decepción que dio paso a una ira incontrolable—¿de qué mierda hablas? —espeta, con sus manos intenta pegarle en la cara al menor de los trillizos, y es así como comienza una clara lucha por el control, hubo demasiado forcejeo, por un instante un orgullo masculino fue destrozado, pero la situación no duró tanto, aunque eso sí, la rubia se llevó el trofeo de plantarle un puñetazo al vampiro, el inmortal se controlo nivel más haya del experto para no _dañar_ a su _comida_. Al final, para su poca fortuna, Ayato ganó la pelea, Yui gruño de frustración—. ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Es obvio que estoy en mi días pendejo!

_'Estoy en mis días, estoy en mi días, estoy en mi días',_ se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Ayato Sakamaki—¿estas en…?

De algún modo, Yui presintió que dijo algo que jamás debió pronunciar, y mucho menos enfrente de Ayato, el horror en la cara de él se lo confirmo...pero si ya la había medio regado…¿por qué no regarla por completo? Total, ¿qué otro daño podría ocasionar? Pensó nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy menstruando Ayato-kun.

¡Un momento! Yui…¡estaba en sus días! Comprendió después de varios minutos Ayato, Komori se preocupo porque el vampiro se volvió aun más pálido de lo que era, cuando ella se disponía a tocarlo para hacerlo reaccionar, él se alejo de Yui como si esta tuviera la peste, a la rubia le dio un tic en la ceja derecha por la incredulidad, ¿pero qué fue eso? Con el ceño fruncido avanzó hacia Ayato, pero el vampiro seguía alejándose de ella, antes de siquiera gritarle por su actitud absurda y grosera, él, él se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Yui quedó con una horrible sensación, una sensación que le exigía que cuando fuera el momento, pateara al pelirrojo por estúpido e insensible. Con la dignidad por los suelos acomodó su uniforme y fue directo al aula donde olvido el maletín, al llegar al salón donde se impartía la clase de Física recibió una reprimenda por parte del profesor, debido a su gran tardanza, mientras iba al asiento correspondiente maldecía en silencio a cierto ególatra por quitarle valioso tiempo, también por ilusionarla y dejarla como novia de rancho: vestida y alborotada. Por todos los medios intento concentrarse pero los dolores infernales la incapacitaron, derrotada, no le quedo más que mostrar una cara de absoluto interés al discurso del profesor, no podía tener problemas académicos, de lo contrario Reiji la castigaría, y los castigos de Reiji eran aterradores, de solo pensarlo tiembla y le ruega a cualquier Dios que se apiade de su alma.

El timbre se hace oír y para Yui sonó como si millones de ángeles le cantaran al oído, se dirigió con un animo más decente hacia el estacionamiento, en aquella ocasión no tuvo que esperar a nadie fuera del aula, puesto que Kanato no entro a Física y Ayato continuaba desaparecido—cobarde —murmura con desprecio Komori. Estar dentro de la limusina rodeada por seis vampiros, logró que la realidad casi la dejara noqueada, los hermanos Sakamaki son vampiros y por lo tanto reconocen los diferentes olores que desprenden sus víctimas ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que los Sakamaki sabrían con espantosa facilidad que esta en plena menstruación ¿cierto?

¡No! ¡No y más no! Por más que Komori Yui quisiera gritar y tirarse del automóvil, ante todo debía ocultar su condición, tal vez con suerte ellos no se darían cuenta, ¡Ayato no se entero hasta que ella misma se lo confesó! Pero es Ayato, Ayato es muy lento para entender al prójimo, observo de reojo a sus acompañantes, todos parecían actuar como de costumbre, todos excepto Laito, él le regalo una sonrisa inquietante, ¡seguro planeaba una atrocidad! Tal vez incluso pensaba en chantajearla ¿para obtener qué? Se sonrojo al imaginar todas las posibilidades, nerviosa decide mejor mirar hacia otro lado, concretamente al paisaje que se puede apreciar por la ventana del auto. La limusina se detuvo y ella, ella corrió hacia su habitación, ¿cómo podría aguantar cinco días más? Muy apenas soporto el primero con Ayato, respiro hondo y optó por prestarle atención a pendientes de vida o muerte, con el corazón en la garganta busco debajo de la cama, cuando sus manos tocaron el objetivo, saco una bolsa de la que extrajo un pequeño paquete de toallas sanitarias.

Yui contuvo el grito de horror, solo le quedaba una…¡UNA!

_"¡Mierda!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, en mi defensa diré que tenia que escribirlo (?), culpo sobre todo a una prima por dejarme con la siguiente duda: "¿los vampiros saben cuando una esta en sus días?" La historia serán solo seis capítulos, en fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte, los comentarios o criticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, de lo contrario la serie tendría harto yaoi e incesto.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones absurdas, un pésimo sentido del humor, lenguaje malsonante, posible OoC en los personajes e insinuaciones de shonen-ai (hombre x hombre), pero muy leves (y secundarias cabe decir).

**Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos"_,_ Recuerdos_, aquí Yui recién cumple un mes con la familia Sakamaki. También menciono que la historia la tengo publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad bajo el usuario de RobinJoker97, lo aclaro para que se eviten confusiones.

* * *

><p><strong>La regla<strong>

Cualquier acto trae consigo una reacción, y no siempre son resultados positivos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>II. De gritos, desastres y platicas incomodas. <em>**

—¡Me lleva la...!

El grito de frustración e ira de Komori Yui resonó por toda y más allá de la mansión, incluso en aquellos sitios pequeños y escondidos, sitios llenos de ratas, cucarachas, arañas y quien sabe qué más monstruosidades. Varias aves aturdidas emprendieron el vuelo, los perros, los pocos que vivían en los terrenos de la familia Sakamaki, comenzaron a ladrar fuerte y sin deseos de parar, un pobre e incauto gato perdió el equilibrio ante el infernal sonido, cayendo sobre sus patas, erizó su pelaje y en una furia animal maulló descontento, como si maldijera al humano idiota que lo distrajo. Si tuvieran vecinos, era probable que hubieran pensado que alguien murió o fue asesinado, o bien, que ocurrió un accidente trágico como caer de las escaleras.

Shu se levanto de jalón, ¿qué fue ese grito? ¿acaso el viejo les mando una antigua novia ofendida? ¡Ah! ¡Pero que molesto! Un ligero dolor de cabeza le surgió, genial, simplemente genial, se le fue también el sueño, gruñe y mira aburrido el techo del pasillo, sí, esta acostado en uno de los tantos corredores de la mansión, ¿pero importa? No, claro que no, cierra los ojos esperanzado por recuperar su armonía, de lo contrario la humana tendría que hacerse responsable por su futuro insomnio.

Reiji por su parte, al escuchar tal grito, pego un ligero salto y una de sus amadas tazas se le resbalo de las manos, ante los ojos del vampiro todo sucedió en cámara lenta; por un segundo se vio tentado a revolcarse en el suelo con tal de no arruinar su colección, el vidrio chocando y volviéndose añicos, un grito de indignación y dolor desgarrador surgió de la garganta del inmortal—¡No, mi bebé!

El recién grito, que parecía más como un lamento fantasmal ¿lo origino Yui?, Ayato siente como sus tripas se retuercen, ¿eso serian los nervios? ¡Y todo era culpa de la _tabla_! Como le cansa tener que preocuparse por la humana...¿él de verdad utilizo una palabra tan comprometedora? Se sonrojo con intensidad, bueno, de todas formas Yui no se enteraría, no es como si ella pudiera leer la mente. Se rió de forma nerviosa, no quería portarse como un mocoso asustadizo, pero el tema de la menstruación lo incomoda y aterra, aun conserva frescas las memorias,_ traumas_, provocados por su madre, pudo seguir divagando toda la madrugada sino fuera por otro grito potente, ¿bebé? ¿Reiji los hizo tíos y no les dijo? Ayato tropezó con una piedra por el shock, _"¿una piedra es en serio?"_, y su amado _takoyaki_ termino en el fondo de la fuente, transcurrieron segundos infernales, segundos donde Ayato miró incrédulo el agua cristalina— ¡mi comida! —reacciono por fin, y realmente por un momento le cruzo la idea de mojarse y recoger el _takoyaki_, sin embargo empleo demasiada fuerza de voluntad para contenerse, _"no es tan malo, puedo comprar otros...creo, ¡maldición!"_.

Kanato Sakamaki contemplaba el lago desde la orilla del puente, cuando el grito de la mortal lo distrajo y asusto a tal punto que soltó a Teddy, su amado oso de felpa se perdió entre las aguas turbias, corrección, no eran turbias; pero en aquel instante para _el inestable_ todo era horrible y peligroso. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo con firmeza, lloroso y con una terrible preocupación en el pecho, soltó—¡No! ¡Teddy no mueras! —al segundo siguiente se ve a Kanato lanzarse al lago, en una acción desesperada para recuperar a su amigo.

La humana definitivamente lo pagaría.

Es entretenido, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que el internet fuera tan divertido, los humanos si que podían crear inventos útiles, además las idioteces que algunos subían lograban que soltara grandes carcajadas. Estuvo durante dos horas navegando con calma e inocencia, hasta que se topo con un enlace _caliente, _un enlace que lo mando a otro video _algo_ inesperado, por primera vez en su vida, Laito Sakamaki tuvo curiosidad por el sexo gay, ante tal descubrimiento personal se sonrojo un poco y se sintió cohibido, ¿él tímido? parecía una broma absurda, un grito por parte de su _bitch-chan_ lo inquieto más, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido a la perrita? Escucho segundos después más alboroto por parte de sus demás hermanos—¿Eh? ¿por qué todos gritan? ¡Mierda! ¡Se me cerró la página!

Salió del ataúd intranquilo, con la sensación rara que carcome el pecho, esa que te jura que algo terrible ocurrirá; Komori gritó, sus hermanos también, pero Subaru reconoce que sus familiares son algo, corrección, son muy exagerados, lo que resulta irónico porque ellos dicen que la humana es muy _nena, _cuando sus mismos hermanos son más molestos y delicados que una mocosa de cinco años. Dejando de lado a toda esa bola lamentable de hombres, sus pensamientos regresaron a Yui, ella actuó muy extraño en la limusina, con el corazón en la mano, Subaru decidió darle una vuelta. Recorrer el extenso pasillo fue demasiado horroroso, con su estómago revuelto y su mente donde las ideas nefastas no dejan de chocar, tan nervioso que se le olvido que podía usar su habilidad de teletransportación, y ahorrarse aquel martirio. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, ¿él pidiendo permiso? ¡Ah! Lo que el sentimentalismo barato ocasiona, escucho el sonido de algún objeto romperse, un grito nuevo por parte de Komori y Subaru no soporto más, derribo la puerta y entro asustado— ¡Yui! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Si que tenia suerte, cielos, ¿qué podía hacer con tanta jodida suerte? Gruñendo cual bestia, comenzó una búsqueda extrema por toda la habitación, abrió los cajones de la mesa de noche, vacío el contenido en el suelo, varios esmaltes y el poco maquillaje que poseía se rompió, por poco se arranca un mechón de cabello de coraje y desesperación, cuando saco todas sus prendas de vestir del ropero escucho el grito de Reiji, arqueo una ceja incrédula, porque Reiji no era precisamente muy expresivo que digamos, se encogió de hombros, tenia asuntos mas importantes que resolver, minutos más tarde oyó a los trillizos también provocar alboroto, bufó, ¿qué demonios les ocurría a los vampiros? Tampoco es como si le importara, pensó y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, para después decirse a si misma, _tonta_. Se mordió el labio inferior, solo quedaba meterse debajo de la cama, con decisión se adentro en aquella oscuridad, por supuesto que con una pequeña lámpara de compañera. Ropa sucia, ropa sucia y más ropa sucia, uno que otro zapato y calcetas, con pésimo olor gracias, otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar, fantástico.

¿Retirarse? ¡Jamás! Debía encontrar otra toalla...bueno, al menos eso creía hasta que se topó con un inconveniente.

Un inconveniente muy asqueroso, una sola palabra: araña.

Una enorme araña del tamaño de su mano o más, peluda y viéndola con sus psicópatas ojos, en una de las esquinas, Yui chillo, haciéndose bolas muy apenas salió de aquella _cueva_, ¡las odiaba! Hasta hubiera preferido toparse con una cucaracha, se quito los restos de telaraña de su rubio cabello, siguió chillando, después procedió a gruñir y a rodar por todo el suelo, ¡si la frustración no la mataba, seguro que sus dolores si lo conseguían! Perdida, esta perdida, se mancharía y seria la burla de todos...bueno, si lo piensa mejor, no es tan malo, rió como histérica; tan retraída estuvo que termino por pegarse contra una de las patas del escritorio, donde usualmente hacia sus deberes académicos, tirando de paso un vaso de vidrio. Ni siquiera un segundo y su puerta reposo en el suelo, muerta, y el homicida fue nada menos que Subaru Sakamaki— ¡¿pero qué mierdas te crees que haces? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta? ¿o que tendré que pagarlo y que seré regañada? Te recuerdo que tu amado padre muy apenas me mantiene, y Reiji no deja de quejarse como mujer en sus putos días.

Subaru parpadea varias veces asombrado, porque se trata de Komori Yui, la chica que jamás grita, ni pronuncia palabras malsonantes y, que no es más que amor y paz. Alarmado, por que la joven se haya dado un buen golpe, se acerca a Yui y posa una de sus manos en la frente de ella, verificando su temperatura, dado que viéndola con más definición, no parecía tener ninguna protuberancia ni moretón— no pareces tener tampoco fiebre...¿estas bien?

—...¿no me escuchaste cierto? ¡Hombre tenias que ser! —termina por gritar, tuerce la boca y no se queda con las ganas, le da un fuerte pisotón, sí, con el poco tacón de sus zapatos, Subaru suelta un quejido y la ve molesto, ¡pero él solo se preocupó! ¿acaso es malo? Le dedica la mirada usual que la hace encogerse de miedo y disculparse, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, Yui no se deja intimidar y le sostiene fiera el combate.

La rubia jamás lo había observado de aquella forma tan intensa, sin evitarlo Subaru se sonroja hasta las orejas y desvía la vista hacia algo mucho más _interesante_ y seguro—no me respondiste.

—Estoy bien ¿no me ves?

Yui le contesta muy seca, Komori esta cabreada y con un ceño fruncido muy prominente, Subaru traga saliva con dificultad, nunca fue ni será bueno para arreglar sus errores, para hablar de sus sentimientos. Antes de siquiera cometer otro acto estúpido, la voz de Reiji se alza furiosa.

—¡Subaru! ¡¿qué te dije sobre derribar puertas?! —Reiji esta descompuesto y un poco sonrojado, también se ve como si hubiese llorado por horas y corrido por kilómetros, era obvio que subió corriendo, cegado por la ira, los vampiros si que podían ser tontos cuando los dominaba una emoción, mira que dejar de lado su habilidad de teletransportación—. Subaru has el favor de salir, y tú, sí, te estoy hablando a ti humana, en diez minutos te quiero en mi laboratorio ¿entendiste?

Yui asintió frenética, con regla o sin regla, Reiji le seguía dando un buen ejemplo de respeto y autoridad.

Vamos, es Reiji, nunca podría gritarle...a menos de que buscara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Eso si, nada la salvaría del sermón— todo es tu culpa, ¡fuera! —saco con empujones a Subaru, que ni tiempo tuvo para disculparse y defenderse.

¡Genial! Ahora Yui esta enojada con él.

¡Genial! Ahora Reiji la regañaría.

_"Esto no podría ser peor"_ Piensan ambos, ignorantes sobre el futuro que se avecina.

* * *

><p>Es un asco.<p>

Muy apenas es capaz de dar un paso, por lo que se sostiene de la pared, ¿por qué le vino la regla tan fuerte? ¿o siempre fue de aquel modo? Los veintiocho días de libertad se ven tan lejanos, intenta contener sus lloriqueos, ahora que recuerda, siempre tenia a la mano pastillas para calmar su agonía, ¿qué haría? No podría aguantar un sermón, con ese dolor de mierda tan supremo que la busca doblar en dos, ¿por qué tuvo que ser mujer? ¡Todo seria más fácil si tuviera un pene! Aunque si fuera hombre saldría más difícil ocultar su excitación ¿no? Y ella no quería tener que escuchar comentarios sarcásticos por parte de los vampiros, suficiente tiene con que casi todos los días, al menos uno de ellos, le dijera pervertida, sí, ella es algo pervertida ¿quién no lo es?, pero no por ello se lo debían repetir cada cinco malditos minutos, así que, después de una exhausta reflexión, acepto que es mejor ser mujer. Con todo y tirones de infarto continua el camino, con un gesto notable en el rostro de _mátenme_ o_ los matare a todos, _en medio de sus delirios estuvo cerca de pisar a Shu, el muy holgazán parecía tan cómodo que por un instante deseo arruinar su tranquilidad, podría saltar arriba de él, o bien gritarle hasta reventarle los tímpanos, sonrió con maldad, sí, podría pero no lo hará, después de todo ella es demasiado gentil y Shu no suele tratarla mal.

A punto de irse, dado que ya iba tarde con Reiji, se dio cuenta de que Shu tenia los ojos clavados en cierta parte privada de ella. Contuvo un chillido, se alejo unos cuantos pasos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio flojo, ¿en serio él le había estado viendo las bragas? ¿Shu? La cara de Yui se torno roja de vergüenza y enojo, ¡con lo educado y amable que él se comporto por semanas! Ni siquiera la ataco, de algún modo Yui se sintió decepcionada; tal parecía que jamás podría bajar la guardia con ninguno de los hermanos Sakamaki— ¡¿Shu-san qué...?!

—No seas tan ruidosa —el inmortal solo se limito a bostezar y a cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

A veces, realmente no sabia que pensar de Shu. También le irrita, más ahora contando el hecho de que anda en sus días, que él pase de ella tan sencillo, no, no hay que confundir, no es por alguna razón romántica, es más por un sentimiento fraternal, Shu es justo como el típico hermano mayor despreocupado, y Komori cree que no le queda mejor otro papel. Y como supuesta hermana, a Yui no le agrada ser ignorada, no cuando un estado muy sensible la cubre.

— ¡Pues no me mires la ropa interior!

— ¿De qué te quejas? Eres tú la que se puso tan expuesta y en mi campo de visión.

Komori Yui esta demasiado roja, tanto que en cualquier instante humo podría salir de sus orejas. Bueno, Shu saco a relucir un buen punto, ¡pero de todas formas no podía dárselas de fisgón! Le iba a soltar un par de verdades cuando él la interrumpió— Suerte con tu_ inconveniente_.

— ¿Disculpa? —suelta en torno cortante, de algún modo el firme piso parece temblar, él no se refería a _eso_...¿cierto?

—¿Por qué reaccionas a la defensiva? Que mujer más molesta; no es como si la menstruación fuera algo anormal y solo de humanos.

—¿Pero...cómo un vampiro podría? —pregunta, ¿no se supone que ellos están de algún modo muertos? Ahora que lo mira con claridad, ¿cómo siquiera ellos nacieron? Algo muerto no podría crear vida ¿o si? Lleva un mes rodeada de vampiros y ni siquiera conocía algo tan básico sobre ellos, es vergonzoso—. Espera, si lo crees tan normal, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? —cuestiona, mas que nada para tratar de olvidar su reciente desliz, ignorancia mas bien.

Shu soltó un largo suspiro, quería dormir pero mientras no despistara un poco a Yui, no tendría calma para cumplir su objetivo— me refería a tu falta de toallas sanitarias.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? En primer lugar…¿por qué deduces que estoy en mis días? —¿acaso su teoría era correcta? ¿los vampiros se daban cuenta de tal cambio mensual? Por algún motivo, ya no se siente incomoda con Shu…tal vez sea porque él parece tan calmado.

—En la limusina actuaste _raro_, más raro de lo común, también el olor que desprendes esta diferente, algo más ¿amargo? Mas el hecho de que gritaste desesperada, llegue a la conclusión de que se te acabaron y que has sido tomada por sorpresa.

Se quedo con la boca abierta, antes de siquiera pronunciar otra duda, Shu de nuevo cerro sus ojos y recibió gustoso al sueño, Yui supo que no importa cuanto insistiera, Shu no le contestaría, ¡si solo era _lindo_ cuando le convenía! Resignada retomo su camino.

Fue una autentica sorpresa el análisis del vago de la familia, no todos los días ves a Shu siendo perspicaz y productivo.

No como Ayato, de solo recordarlo la sangre le hervía...¿por qué no pudo gustarle alguien menos estúpido?

* * *

><p>Mientras más avanza los pasillos parecen extenderse hasta el infinito, su corazón late desbocado, su tez palidece a cada segundo y presiente que en cualquier instante perderá el conocimiento. Yui realmente no desea ir con Reiji, quien sabe que maldad le haría, si por muy educado que se viera el vampiro es todo menos gentil, aunque si se actualiza, el inmortal desde hace semanas comenzó a comportarse mas como una madre regañona, incluso a brindar pequeños detalles amables, de igual forma Yui no quería arriesgarse, no vaya a ocurrirle lo mismo que con Shu, además Reiji es serio, los serios siempre son los peores y más torcidos, también muy en el fondo, y con una facilidad para alterarla, presiente que Reiji descubriría su estado, y una charla sobre la menstruación, o cualquier percance que pudiera originar Yui—en medio de sus cambios bruscos de humor o aparente nueva rebeldía—no seria para nada grato.<p>

Con apariencia de una persona a punto de ser ejecutada, toca la puerta del laboratorio, el laboratorio personal donde Reiji suele encerrarse a crear quien sabe qué venenos, si que es _dulce_ el vampiro—Reiji-san, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunta titubeante, mierda, que maldito miedo la quema.

—Adelante —sanguinario y todos los demás términos de maldad es Reiji, pero bien que el condenado posee una voz muy atractiva...¿qué carajo acaba de pensar? No entiende, en un momento lo creía el peor de los monstruos y al siguiente lo consideraba sexy, joder. Bueno, hasta eso, podría echarle toda la culpa a los Sakamaki, ella era perfectamente normal hasta que los conoció y tuvo la desgracia de convivir con ellos.

No importa que tanto fuera contra la corriente, tarde o temprano se le terminaría por pegar las mañas de ellos.

—Toma asiento —en el estómago se forma un tornado, un tornado de nervios, sus manos hasta sudan, ni qué mencionar de su reseca garganta.

Muy apenas es capaz de entrar al cuarto, sus movimientos son tensos e inseguros, ¿por qué tenia que soportar esto? Suficiente tuvo con la lentitud de Ayato y con la grosería de Subaru.

—Me gustaría que habláramos sobre el pequeño incidente de hace un momento.

Yui soltó el aire retenido, la jodida puerta, Reiji solo quería discutir sobre el _diminuto_ percance…¡que alivio! ¡Dios por fin escucho sus ruegos! De ahora en adelante iría más seguido a la iglesia a rezar, aunque bueno, ella ya demuestra toda su devoción diariamente, ¿tal vez debería pensar en otra idea? Al notar que Reiji parecía esperar por una respuesta, se sonrojo, tosió e intento conseguir que su voz no sonara muy aguda, le sonrió tímida, como disculpa; para su poca fortuna, un retorcijón espanto cualquier contestación agradable.

¡Malditos dolores!

—No veo porque tiene que discutir esto conmigo, además es innecesario, dado que el responsable fue Subaru —comenta, al segundo siguiente desea saltar del edificio más alto, ¿cómo se le ocurre hablarle a Reiji tan grosero? ¡Seria un milagro que no la matara! Aunque primero, seguro la drogaría, después procedería a vengarse de forma inhumana y ahora si, vendría su tan destinado final, ¡pero que trágico! ¡Y todo por culpa de su boquita!

...

Extraño.

Reiji ni siquiera la miro feo, mas bien parecía algo incomodo, como si no quisiera discutir el tema con ella, ¿pero por qué se pondría tan fuera de si mismo por una bendita puerta? A menos…de que se refiriera a otro asunto— No estoy hablando de la puerta — le tomaron más de cinco minutos a Yui procesar la oración, la repitió en su cabeza más de un millón de veces, porque simplemente no le encontraba sentido, mas bien, no le quería hallar la lógica; Komori palidece hasta lo imposible y Reiji se encuentra en peor estado, tratando de no mostrar nervios, vamos, un vampiro no podía exponer debilidad enfrente de un ordinario mortal.

Yui trabajo duro para comprender la situación, después de un gran esfuerzo, no es que fuera estúpida, simplemente estaba en negación, hayo una conclusión, la cual consiguió que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Es que _esto_ no debería pasarle a ella.

¡Mierda! ¡NO! No, no, no.

¡De ningún modo Reiji hablaría de _esos_ días con ella! ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué gritaste? —suelta con la seriedad que lo caracteriza, aunque por dentro sea todo un desastre—. Ahórrate las excusas tontas.

Directo, ¿cómo podría engañarlo o al menos retrasar la charla? ¡Rayos!—no fue nada del otro mundo, en serio —¿la regó cierto? ¡Pero es que no tenia cabeza para inventarse algo creíble! Al menos no ahora, no cuando un montón de _miniYui _corrían desesperadas, sin orden y asustadas por todo su cerebro.

—Estas bajo la responsabilidad de la familia Sakamaki, por lo tanto tu bienestar debe asegurarse —Reiji suelta un largo suspiro, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y lleva una mano al rostro, en una forma de soportar la presión, se supone que jamás tendría esa clase de platica, ni siquiera con sus hijas, pero no, su padre tenia que enviarles una humana distraída, cabe decir que los anteriores sacrificios venían conscientes y preparadas para cualquier inconveniente—. No mientas, de lo contrario será peor para ti.

—No veo a donde quiere ir, ¿qué tiene que grite? ¿siempre lo hago no? —dice a la ligera, después se sonroja con intensidad, ¿qué se supone que esta diciendo? ¡Que pena! _"Ya, mátenme de una vez por todas"._

O al menos que le controlen la lengua, para no soltar tantas revelaciones, que no hacen mas que quemarla y sola, para acabar de joderla.

—El _escándalo _fue diferente, también te informo que le causaste problemas a todos —contuvo un sollozo nada digno, ¡había perdido su taza favorita!

—¿Problemas? —pregunta Yui, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y también culpable, culpa que no le duro ni un minuto, ¡es que no! ¡no puede aguantar más sermón cuando se esta muriendo!—. Ya dije, que no ocurre nada.

—Sé honesta, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte.

Y las palabras mágicas hicieron mella en el razonamiento de Yui, enderezo la espalda y, para poner todo más horrible, tartamudeo—Pero…pero…bueno, es que y-yo, yo…

—¿Estas en el periodo no? El olor que desprendes es algo diferente —soltó sin juegos previos, de lo contrario jamás llegarían a ningún sitio, carraspeo, con todo y nudo en la garganta prosiguió—. Dado que es demasiado claro, que información sobre la menstruación no te falta, supongo que el problema radica en las toallas, ¿tienes o no?

Yui sonrojada pronuncia débil y súper bajo, casi inexistente—No, no tengo.

—¿En serio? —dice incrédulo, ¡ah! Le esta comenzando a doler la cabeza, frota su sienes—, ¿por qué? ¿acaso no tienes un calendario?

Ni siquiera es vergonzoso, solo quiere que la tierra se la trague—…¿cómo sabe tantos detalles Reiji-san?

El segundo hermano tosió, visiblemente incomodo y con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas—seria una vergüenza no conocer nada sobre la especie de la cual me alimento ¿no? —respiran hondo, y si los dos tuvieran más confianza, seguro ambos soltarían sonidos de frustración y desesperación—, además las humanas no son las únicas que _sufren_ tales días.

_—Madre ¿estas bien? —ante tal pregunta, la rubia se retorció en la cama, maldiciendo en su interior dejarse convencer por Karl Heinz, y ser un vampiro; no había nada más horrible, qué tu propio cuerpo este desechando la poca humanidad que te queda._

_—Reiji, pásame un poco de agua por favor, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde esta Shu? —apenas pronuncia, en tono débil y cansado._

_—No, lo siento._

_—¡Mierda! Ese cabrón esta evadiendo sus responsabilidades —brama con furia y avienta una de sus almohadas._

_—¡Mamá!_

_—Disculpa Reiji —dice de pronto apenada, pero después muestra un semblante más serio que el de un muerto—, ¿crees que podrías convencer a Shu de estudiar? Por favor —lo ultimo lo comento con una dulzura tan dudosa y aterradora, que Reiji no pudo mas que asentir._

_—S-sí —sale corriendo del cuarto, su madre si que daba miedo cuando quería._

—Reiji-san, ¡Reiji-san! —él nombrado parpadea, ¿no estaba con su insoportable y cambiante madre? Recompone su imagen, sin embargo nada evita que Yui tenga sus cejas rubias casi juntas, molesta claro, porque él vampiro la ignoro por varios minutos, minutos dónde se quedo perdido en la nada—. Es que se quedo ido.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Exasperado, respira varias veces—¿por qué olvidaste cuando te llega la menstruación? —al ver que Yui solo se sonroja y baja la mirada, da un ligero golpe a los brazos de la silla, Yui salta asustada—. Puedes retirarte, no te preocupes más tarde podrás comprar lo que necesites, pero solo si uno de nosotros te acompaña.

¡Mierda!

* * *

><p>Se mueve incomoda en el asiento, todos la miran fijo, incluso Subaru que siempre trata de pasar desapercibido. Reiji se ve como toda una madre, despidiendo seriedad y al mismo tiempo compresión, de solo notarlo Yui tiembla, ¿era una especie de castigo no? Porque al final no le dio información y se comporto muy terca, Reiji si que podía ser más resentido que una mujer con el corazón roto, ¡cielos! ¡esta jodida! De solo pensar que tendrá que ir con alguno de los Sakamaki por toallas sanitarias, hace que muera de pena. La voz clara de Reiji corta todos sus pensamientos depresivos y exagerados—dado que la humana esta menstruando, y no tiene toallas, alguno tendrá que acompañarla a la tienda más cercana —dijo con tono estricto, con sus cejas casi juntas en un obvio gesto de amenaza, contra todo aquel que osara interrumpirlo.<p>

Pero como sus hermanos son unos idiotas, en opinión humilde de Reiji, era de esperarse que abrieran la boca para quejarse y soltar comentarios fuera de lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ella?! —bramo Subaru, aunque su sonrojo no tenia coherencia con su imagen de chico _rudo_.

— ¡_Bitch-chan_ esta en sus días! ¿no quieres hacer ejercicio conmigo? Sabes, dicen que es muy bueno para volver más pasables _esos_ días.

—¡Cállate pervertido! Como si fuera a dejar que le pongas las manos encima —le grita el menor de todos, Laito por su parte solo mantiene una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Subaru eres tan tierno —le dice juguetón el mayor de los trillizos. Fue extraño, porque Laito miro a Subaru de forma..._rara_, ¿o eran solo alucinaciones de Yui? El dolor no la deja estar al cien por ciento de su razonamiento, ¡puta regla!

—Yui-san, ¿es doloroso? —Komori voltea a la izquierda, ¿Kanato en serio pregunto eso? Traga saliva, si no le contesta se enojara y armara un berrinche, su único consuelo es que parecía que Kanato estaba preocupado, de verdad, por ella. Tampoco es como si se fuera a morir, un dolor hace que calle por segundos, olvídenlo, si que podía asesinarla.

—Si, algo —miente, ¿de qué serviría quejarse con un tipo que cambia de opinión cada cinco segundos?

—Pobrecita, ¿verdad Teddy? —le comenta Kanato a su querido oso de felpa, que gracias a todos los santos y demonios, pudo salvar de las manos del terrible y cruel lago.

—Que molestos —dice Shu irritado, si que sus hermanos son escandalosos.

—¡Silecio!— se impuso Reiji, todo callaron, sorprendentemente—. Contestando tu pregunta Subaru, la mortal casi no sale, por lo que le vendrá bien para distraerse, dos, no puede ir sola claro esta, podría intentar huir. Ahora lo más importante, quién ira con ella—Yui no sabe si esconderse debajo de la mesa o irse corriendo a su cuarto de la vergüenza, también se percato de que Ayato esta demasiado silencioso, pero le resta importancia, ¡Aún la ofensa la siente tan fresca y cortante!—. Shu es demasiado flojo, como para ser capaz de quedarse dormido en la calle y dejarla sin vigilancia; Laito, no confió en que la cuidaras de forma decente, por lo que ni siquiera intentes hacerme ojitos; Kanato es igual de susceptible y dado que ella estará muy inestable, no es conveniente; Ayato continua asustado y...

— ¡No estoy asustado! —interrumpe molesto el pelirrojo, y sonrojado también, ¿por qué tenia que ser expuesto? Yui bufa y el menos de los trillizos, antes de iniciar una pelea, es detenido por Reiji.

—¿Entonces por qué no dejas que Yui se siente a tu lado?—Ayato refunfuño, Reiji solo soltó un largo suspiro, ¿por qué tenia que hacerse cargo de toda esa bola de imbéciles e inmaduros?—. Dado que no hay nadie más disponible, yo estaré muy ocupado en asuntos mas imprescindibles, el responsable será Subaru.

Subaru escupe el jugo que tomaba hace tan solo unos segundos, ¡con lo mucho que le gusta el sabor a naranja! ¡qué desperdicio!— ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna maldita forma! —no tarda en oponerse.

—Te recuerdo que has roto una puerta, por lo que si no deseas que _ese sujeto_ se entere, y te de un castigo por revoltoso, te sugiero acatar la orden.

Subaru maldice por lo bajo, Yui se sorprende ante un lenguaje tan vulgar y en seguida niega con la cabeza, ¿a dónde ha ido a parar? ¿por qué su padre la envío con tantos hombres insensibles? El albino se percato de su gesto decepcionado y enojado, pronto tuvo a un Subaru enredándose con sus propias palabras, dado que primero él se disculpaba pero después negaba lo que había pronunciado, ¡ah! ¡Y luego decían que las mujeres eran las complicadas! Por torpeza, ademas de que Ayato no dejaba de mirarla de manera intensa, demasiado intensa; se le cayo su tenedor, gruño, se agacho lo suficiente para recogerlo y justo en aquel momento, vio algo que jamás creyó que podría presenciar.

Shu tocando con su mano la pierna de Reiji.

_"Oh, santo cielo"_ Se sonrojo de golpe, y se enderezo a velocidad inhumana, intento por todos los medios no mirarlos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Reiji tenia un obvio gesto de molestia, como si fuera a matar a alguien en cualquier instante, por otro lado, Shu esta con un rostro inexpresivo, pero con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

Enmudecida, sus dolores fueron lo único capaz de sacarla del aturdimiento, maldijo—¡puta mierda! —y encajo sin cesar el cuchillo en su alimento, específicamente su filete.

—Controla ese lenguaje jovencita —la regaño, ¿quién mas? ¡Pues el _santo_ de la mansión!

—Si, Reiji-san.

—Después de la comida, irán por las toallas ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Subaru como Yui asintieron, quejándose internamente de su tan pésima suerte, más Yui, que seguía sin creer todo lo que le ocurrió, y eso que aun ni terminaba el primer día de la menstruación.

¡Genial, simplemente genial!

¡Más fortuna no podría tener!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora.<em>**

El capítulo iba a quedar mucho más largo, pero decidí dejar lo de la tienda para el siguiente, ¿recuerdan que dije que serian solo seis partes? Pues ya no estoy tan segura, dado que ya van dos partes y ni siquiera se ha terminado el primer día. A lo mucho le calculo diez. Ahora lo importante (?):

¡Muchas gracias! Por lo comentarios y los favoritos, en serio, no pensé que la historia tendría tan buen recibimiento T.T


End file.
